Nazi Germanyball
Nazi Germanyball, '''also known as the '''Third Reichtangle, was an evil countryball obsessed with avenging the previous loss of Reichtangle in World War I. He blamed the downfall of the mighty Reichtangle on Kosher and the Versailles Treaty, and whose long-term plan was the purification of the entire cosmos- so that only the Aryan realm of Reichtangle, his Vaterland, his Gott, would remain Über Alles ''in all of eternity. He is the once who caused World War II by invading Polandball, he then proceeded to conquer all the other European countryballs, and inevitably, his insanely psychotic obsession to remove all Kosher and recreate Reichtangle as God led to his greatest mistake: the invasion of Sovietball. This however lead to his downfall and in 1945 he was defeated and was split into West Germanyball and East Germanyball. Naziball's swastika is often replaced with a blue letter "f" (sometimes four "f"-s forming a swastika) to avoid another Polandball's ban on Facebook. Relationships Family *Vichy Franceball- Mein good son who ist to take over ze wuss zat is Franceball *Italian Social Republicball- Mein good son who ist to take over ze wuss, who betrayed ze vaterland, zat is Kingdom of Italyball Friends Naziball had few friends because he wanted to take over everything. *Reichtangle - '''SIEG HEIL, MEIN VATERLAND!' * Empire of Japanball - Pride in one's own race – and that does not imply contempt for other races – is also a normal and healthy sentiment. I have never regarded the Chinese or the Japanese as being inferior to ourselves. They belong to ancient civilizations, and I admit freely that their past history is superior to our own. They have the right to be proud of their past, just as we have the right to be proud of the civilization to which we belong. Indeed, I believe the more steadfast the Chinese and the Japanese remain in their pride of race, the easier I shall find it to get on with them - '''Adolf Hitler' *Austriaball - They were of the same. *Kingdom of Italyball - Partners in crime, friends. Wanted African clay but got raped by UKball. * Kingdom of Romaniaball - We raped Soviets togheter Good allies,of course. *Thailandball Help Empire of Japanball, good friends *Finlandball Yuo may not be part of Axis, but good job to remove Vodka *Swedenball Yuo also not part of axis, and didn't join the war, but yuo sell me metals *SSball - Naziball's paramilitary force. *Wehrmachtball - Naziball's army. *Luftwaffeball - Naziball's air force. *Kriegsmarineball - Naziball's (chaotic) navy. Enemies Every other countryball. Especially the Jewcubes. *Polandball - Gangraped by Naziball and Sovietball in 1939. *Sovietball - Deal to not invade each other… until Sovietball into attackings Finlandball, forcings Naziball to retaliate. Also because they of communist. *Czechoslovakiaball - '''ANSCHLUSS!' * Weimarball - A loser that was a shame of the German master race, Weimarball listened to whatever nonsence that UKball, Franceball, and USAball ordered him to do. *USAball how make into wepons so fast? *UKball Idiot, but we bomb him!! *Canadaball Can't believe we can't of anschluss them... *Franceball Yuo guillotine ist pathetic, ich conquer yuo! CAN INTO SPACE?!? In principle, jaaaaaa!!!!! Zee V2 made it but it had nein balls in it Gallery Screen_Shot_2014-04-23_at_11.02.44_AM.png WFWPO.png Europe be not for Semites!!.png Cycle of Germany.png PolandballCoscience.png Germoiney needs better friends.jpg MzJqmlP.png 1472991 702913036489694 7936285254183061803 n.png WW2 Croatia.jpg 884994 10152639350915483 193141574 o.png Poland asks soviet a question.jpg Category:Countryballs Category:Historical Countryball Category:Europe Category:Germans Category:Former Burger Removers Category:Imbecile Category:Aryan Category:Russian Haters Category:Homosex Removers Category:Former Pierogi Removers Category:Former Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Democracy Haters Category:Anschluss Category:Characters Category:Ukraine Removers Category:Canuck Removers Category:Former kebab removers Category:Juden-Kebab Removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:Far right Category:Communist Removers Category:Vodka remover